Henkō
by HibaTsu-Lover
Summary: "You know Shinichi, you could be back to your own age if you so asked." I watched as emotions flickered through his facial expression, after a pause I continued, "All you need is an aging potion to get your own body back. Wouldn't it be more convenient?"
1. Metting

**Summary: **"You know Shinichi, you could be back to your own age if you so asked." I watched as emotions flickered through his facial expression, after a pause I continued, "All you need is an aging potion to get your own body back. Wouldn't it be more convenient?"

**A/N: **Ahahah...Another plot bunny, sorry sorry... I was reading the last chapter of Shattered Souls by misteeirene, and this popped up. Love her story and you should check out her amazing stories! :D

**Chapter One**

Walking out of the airport in Tokyo, the capital of Japan, I looked around. The difference in this busy city isn't that big when compared to London in England. There are both a business city that's famous for its tourist attraction. Sighing, I took off towards the taxi section and hailed for one that was entering the terminal. Giving the driver the address, I relaxed back and snatch my phone out to turn it on.

When we arrived at my destination, I glanced out the window and noticed the surroundings. Giving a nod of thanks to the driver after paying him extra, I opened the door and walked toward the entrance of Mouri Detective Agency. Taking long strides up the stairs, I soon came face to face with the door of the office, and knocked politely on it, a girl opened the door.

With a smile on her face, she inquired, "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Edogawa Conan. Is he here?" I replied with fluent Japanese despite my British looks.

"Conan-kun? Ah, yes he's here. Why don't you come in. He's in the kitchen making a drink. Would you like a drink?" The girl continued on as she led me towards the couch.

Blinking at the old man snoring on the office table with cans of beers around him, I calmly ignored the sight and answered, "Yes, a black coffee would be brilliant."

She nodded and walked to where the kitchen is located and I heard her say, "Conan-kun? There's someone here looking for you." There was a sound of confusion, and Conan questioned her about this, she didn't give any specifics.

Hearing footsteps nearing, I looked up from my position of looking at the tiled floor, I came face to face with Conan. "Who are you?" He demanded suspiciously.

"Ah, forgive me for my rudeness, I am Hadrian Potter-Black."

"Why would an obvious Brit be here in Beika looking for me? What is your business here?!"

"Now now, calm down. I am but an old friend of your parents, here to help you with a certain little problem you seem to have for months now." A cheeky smirk and a wink aimed at Conan didn't seem to ease him up. "You know about the Apotoxin-4869 drug that shrun-"

Conan shot his hand up lighting fast to block any sounds from escaping my mouth, and just in time as the girl from earlier came back in with a tray of drinks. Seeing Conan with his hand on my mouth is rude and she scolded him as she put the tray down on the coffee table. "Conan-kun! Don't be so rude to the guest!"

"Bu-but Ran-nee chan!"

"Ah so that's your name, my beautiful maiden! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Conan-kun, no but's! And sorry, I was rude too, I forgot to introduce myself. Hahah, Im Mouri Ran, and over there sleeping on the table is my dad, Mouri Kogoro."

"Yes, I've heard of his famous name since I entered the country, and as I told Conan here, I'm Hadrian Potter-Black."

At that moment, Nemuri no Kogoro seem to wake up from his slumber. With a groan, he looked up with blurry eyes, and his sight landed on me. "And who may you be, sir?"

With an internal sigh of irritation of kept repeating my name, I answered him quickly. "I'm Hadrian Potter-Black, I'm here to talk about something with Conan-kun here."

"The brat? Hmm..whatever, not my business, just get your ass out of here fast when you're done."

"Dad! Don't talk guests like that!"

"Um, if I may, can I please talk to Conan-kun privately? Maybe in a cafe or something?"

"Yes, that's fine, please make sure he's back here before dark."

"Of course."

With that curt reply, I took Conan's hand in mine and marched out of the door. Allowing him to take the lead, I followed him towards a none crowded cafe and entered it. The waitress showed us the way to our private booth after requesting for it, and left two menus on the table telling us she'll be back in a few minutes. Taking a glance at the menu, I looked through its beverage sections and the sweets section. Deciding on what I wanted, I looked up to Conan just as the waitress returned.

"May I take your orders?"

"I would like an ice-latte with lots of mocha and vanilla swirls, also an tiramisu along with this royal pudding please." I told her my order happily and when I saw Conan hesitating, I said, "Don't worry about the price or something trivial like that, I'm paying~."

"Alright, I will take espresso and this dark forest chocolate lava cake."

"Coming right up~!"

**A/N: I'm being an arse and leaving a bit of a cliffy...that is if my readers realise there is one. Hahah...just leave a review about this and your thoughts on this story? Thanks! This is not beta'd. **


	2. Getting started

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Harry Potter.

A/N: The point of view is third person. I'm sorry 'bout the update gaps. Life has been too busy keeping me away from writing much fanfictions.

* * *

><p>Taking a sip of his ice-latte, Hadrian studied the child in front of him. It was weird to see Shinichi in his seven-years old form when the last time he saw him was when he was but a two year old baby. When Conan looked up from his espresso, Hadrian knew the questions are coming.<p>

Conan opened his mouth, "Would you care to explain how exactly you came to know me?"

"I've known your parents since they were in middle school, actually I attended their classes with them until college. We kept in touch and I was at their wedding when they finally got married, not even graduating college yet. I was named your Godfather by your parents and they've requested me to check you out. I knew the solution once I realised what the drug had done to your body."

"Ahh.. what was that solution you were talking about?"

"It's part of who I am, well not the solution but the solution is related, I guess." Hadrian replied with a scratch to his mussed up hair.

Now looking more interested, Conan inquired, "And what is it?"

"An aging potion."

"Potion?"

"Yes, a potion, its a potion that will allow you to grow older depending on the dosage you intake at once."

"You're saying that potions actually exists? That it's magical like what some mangas suggests?"

"Oh of course! I am of magick, thus potions made by the magicals are enriched with magic."

"Uh huh, like I would believe you in that."

"I can of course demonstrate my magical abilities to you but we will need to have complete privacy in a different location."

Taking a look at the time on his cell phone, Conan finished all of his drink and stood. "Let's go then!"

"Alright, alright..." Hadrian trailed off as he too finished his food and went to pay at the register.

* * *

><p>Again letting Conan take the lead to wherever was private enough, Hadrian tensed when his intuition flared. Something was wrong, very wrong for his intuition to flare so badly that he's getting a headache. There was a siren shrill in the distance and when the pair of them crossed through the park, the reason became apparent.<p>

Staring blankly up to the sky was a pair of lifeless brown eyes of a young brunette woman who couldn't be over 25. There was marks of strangulation and bruises, cuts, wounds from knives littered her tortured body. The killing blow is most likely be that slit by her throat that was caused by one of the knives lying on the bloodied grounds. Vaguely, Hadrian can hear children screaming in the background at the sight and adults hurrying them away from the gore and horror. When he realised that Conan is also a child, he glanced up at him from his crouched down position next to the corpse. Conan seems unfazed by the gory sight though, he's currently lifting up the knives with a handkerchief carefully inspecting them at the same time.

The police sirens got louder until the patrol cars and other police cars arrived by the sidewalk of the park. Detective inspectors and polices arrived quickly at the scene and taped off the area. Witnesses were questioned aside, further from the corpse, to collect notes on what they know of. The case turned out to be a simple robbery that went wrong and when the victim resisted the robber snapped. It was a quick open and close case that even Conan couldn't find suspiciousness to it.

* * *

><p>They left the park solemnly to mourn for the death of a young woman whose bright future was stolen from her and continued on to their destination. When they arrived at a rundown warehouse, Conan lead Hadrian into a room in the back. Just as they were about to begin their conversation, a gunshot went off. From the shadows appeared a older man carrying a handgun looking ready to shoot at them again.<p>

Feeling confused but on guard, Hadrian stepped forward and questioned, "What business do you have with us?"

"I will kill you for getting my partner in jail!" The man snarled angrily.

When he raised his arm again and cocked the safety off, he warned Conan and Hadrian to rot in hell. As he starts to press down on the handle to fire a shot, Hadrian moved his right hand in a quick motion and a shout of "Expelliarmus!" the handgun flew into his outstretched left hand. The man turned from red to slowly an ugly purple as though he was freaked out but also beyond pissed.

"You freak! That was abnormal!"

Unlike decades ago, Hadrian doesn't react to those words anymore. What the Dursleys said to him about his magic and the 'freakish' way the rest of the Wizarding World is doesn't matter to him anymore. With a uncaring look and another series of motions of his right hand, he casted "Stupefy" at the man. He dropped onto the dirty floors like he was a puppet with it's strings cut off. Knowing he was just unconscious, Hadrian finally turned back to Conan who was watching dumbly.

"What was that?!"

* * *

><p>AN: Leave a review or something to tell me what you guys think of this story? Thanks to those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. Updates are currently unstable, sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
